


Tommy, come down

by DeadBreadDead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AS BROTHERS - Freeform, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Goodnight, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream is a bitch in this, im so tired, inspired by achilles come down, no beta we die like wilbur, techno loves tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBreadDead/pseuds/DeadBreadDead
Summary: "We love you Tommy! Everyone! You're worth more!" Techno desperately yelled."You'll never be more than a little rat," Dream growled.Tommy was looking between the two, appearing torn between listening to his brother or Dream."You're so much more than a rat, Tommy, please," Techno begged.or: its 5 am, I listened to achilles come down and wrote this in 5 minutes
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Tommy, come down

**Author's Note:**

> so, as I said, it's literally 5am right now and I wrote this out of nowhere, no beta and its wrote on my phone so I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> suicide/suicide attempt tw

Tommy wasn't in Logstedshire, which Technoblade found odd. He knew his brother had to be there or in the nether, but he's already checked the nether too. No sign of Tommy, or of Dream.

Deciding that checking the nether again wouldn't hurt, Techno walled through the portal and was immediately met with a sight he wished he'd never have to see. 

His youngest brother, little Tommy, was crying on the edge of the netherrack. Dream was standing beside him, but it didn't look like he was helping. If anything, it looked like Dream was talking him into jumping rather than out of it.

"Tommy? It's not worth it, please step away from the lava," Techno said, and two heads snapped towards him.

"Don't listen to him, Tommy. Just jump, you dense bitch. Nobody actually likes you," Dream snarled, glaring at Techno as Tommy looked back down at the swirling lava.

Technoblade took a few steps closer to Tommy, heart pounding. Everything else seemed dull, Tommy was his only focus right now.

"We love you Tommy! Everyone! You're worth more!" Techno desperately yelled.

"You'll never be more than a little rat," Dream growled.

Tommy was looking between the two, appearing torn between listening to his brother or Dream.

"You're so much more than a rat, Tommy, please," Techno begged.

Normally, he'd be cold and emotionless and not give a fuck what someones doing. But this is his baby brother, his Tommy, and there's no way in hell he's letting him do this.

"You want my opinion-" 

"No one asked your opinion!" Technoblade snapped, cutting Dream off.

"My opinion you've got," Dream finished as if he hadn't been interrupted. 

"You asked for my council-"

"No one asked for your thoughts!" He was almost crying, but Techno didn't care.

"I gave you my thoughts," Dream said.

"Be done with this now," The two said in sync, and Tommy was quickly switching between Techno and Dream.

"Jump off the ledge!" Dream yelled.

"Step away from the ledge!" Technoblade yelled at the same time.

Tommy looked torn. Techno tried stepping closer, so if Tommy did jump he could grab his arm, but Dream held out his sword and stopped him from moving.

"Tech, I'm sorry," Tommy whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Tommy- TOMMY NO!" Just like that, Technoblade lost his only living brother.

Just like that, Technoblade was an only child.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt decide whether to have tommy die or not and used google to choose yes or no. so blame google, not me. Comments and kudos are appreciated, please let me know what you think and tell me if theres any errors!


End file.
